Living is Easy with eyes closed
by Kristi-730
Summary: Sequel to Second Time Around.
1. Chapter 1

How could a night so frozen be so scalding hot?

How can a morning this mild be so raw

Why are entire years strung on the cutting room floor of memory?

When single frames of one magic night forever flicker on the 3D IMAX of my mind

--Halloween, RENT

Summer vacation had been in session for almost two hours and Lilly Kane had already broken out her bikini and was laying on the diving board working on her tan.

"Smile at the camera!" Veronica said zooming in on her best friend.

"Are you still at that?" Mac asked from her spot next to Veronica.

"Do you have something to say to the camera?" Veronica asked as she panned the camera over.

"Believe me when I say no."

"Come on say something." Veronica laughed and in the distance she heard her partially inebriated boyfriend coming up the drive

"It's a Genesis before Peter Gabriel left the group." Logan said to Cassidy as they walked into the backyard

"I don't even know what that means." Cassidy told him.

"Thank god you two are back." Lilly said standing up, "Did you get the stuff?"

"We certainly did." Cassidy said holding up a large brown paper bag, "We now have enough liquor to keep you drunk well into the next school year."

"Oh Beaver, you have no idea how much I owe you."

"So you're still at this I see." Logan said getting up close to the camera

"Hey mock all you want but this is for our progeny. It'll show them that, yes in fact, we used to be cool."

"Our progeny?" Logan asked tilting his head, "Like you and me 'our'?"

"You and me? Having kids?" Veronica laughed and turned the camera so that they both were in front of it, "Yeah, no."

"You hear that kids? You weren't planned." Logan joked looking straight into the camera

"Shut up." Veronica said hitting Logan's arm as he pulled her closer.

"I love you, you know that?" Logan whispered as he kissed her on the cheek

"I love you too."

"Oh my god! Please tell me that you're not actually watching that again." Lilly said walking into Veronica's room, dressed in a tiny bikini top and a denim skirt.

"I..." Veronica began as she paused the tape

"You miss him. I know but you've been watching this tape everyday since Logan left. We go back to school tomorrow where, by the way, you will see him. Now you can either spend your last night of freedom watching this tape; which, lets be honest, doesn't get much better than this. Unless it contains Logan following in his father's footsteps and trying his hand at making some amateur pornography."

"Lilly." Veronica said blushing.

"Or we could go out and have fun. I mean think about it. This is going to be the last pre-school party I'm going to attend as a high school student. And who else would I want to come with me then you?"

"Lilly I don't…"

"I'm not going to take no for an answer, V."

"Lilly I don't want to go to this party."

"Sure you do. You just don't want to admit it."

Veronica sat silently for a moment and then looked over at her best friend and with a sigh said, "I'm not staying long."

An hour later Veronica sat on the side of Madison Sinclair's pool with Lilly listening to Mac and Cassidy talk about their trip to New York.

"So I think it's safe to say that you two had a good time. Am I right?" Veronica asked sipping her drink

"You are very right." Mac said slipping her hand into Cassidy's.

"Well, will you look at them?" Lilly said shaking her head, "You know Veronica, you and Logan are going to have some competition in this year's most disgustingly cute couple pageant."

"That's not very hard to do here lately." Veronica mumbled.

"What?" Lilly asked

"Nothing." Veronica told her and then turned her attention to Dick who was standing on the diving board, "Hey look Dick's going to make an ass of himself."

Everyone else turned and looked at Dick while he stood on the diving board with his arms stretched out.

"Excuse me everyone I have some breaking news to report." Dick said trying to out shout the music.

"Oh god." Cassidy said knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"Cannon ball!" Dick shouted as he jumped into the water causing a large splash of water to spray everywhere.

"Oh my god!" Lilly exclaimed jumping up, "Dick you ass! You got my suit wet!"

And with that Lilly stomped off into the house to dry off.

"Did Lilly just get upset because her swim suit got wet?" Cassidy asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yep." Veronica said

"Why?"

"That's the way she is." Veronica stood up and looked at her friends, "I guess I should go talk her out of attacking Dick."

"That's probably a good idea." Mac said with a smile, "We'll be here."

As Veronica walked into the house the song being pumped through the speakers brought her back to that day that, despite only happening almost three months ago, felt like it had happened in another life time.

_"Lilly I've got you another suit." Veronica said knocking on the door to the Kane's downstairs bathroom. _

_"Come on in." Lilly said and Veronica slowly opened the door and slipped in._

_"So how's it coming?" She asked looking at her best friend who was ferociously scrubbing away at her top._

_"It's not going good. I can't believe I spilled wine on my bikini."_

_"I can't believe that you broke into your parents wine collection. Your mother loves that collection probably more than she loves you."_

_"My mother loves a lot of things more than she loves me." Lilly said undoing the town that was covering her chest._

_As Veronica handed her best friend the bikini top Lilly looked up with her eyes full of uncertainty._

_"So have you and Logan talked about how you're going to handle everything?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"What are you talking about?" Lilly mimicked as she slid the top on, "His leaving. How the two of you are going to handle it."_

_"Lilly, we're going to be apart for a couple months. Couples do it all the time, especially in high school. And plus he's just going to L.A. not another country."_

_"Poor, poor naïve Veronica. L.A. practically is another country."_

_"We're going to be fine." _

Later that night Veronica sat with Cassidy and a sleeping Mac while they sat in Madison's living room watching Lilly beat Dick, Sean and Luke at Texas Hold 'Em.

"She's a better poker player than her brother. That's a little sad."

"Speaking of sad you're holding up pretty well. You know considering."

"Ahh, so the word has finally leaked out to the masses. "

"Veronica, you don't have to act like you're okay all the time."

"Yes I do Bea---Cassidy."

"Veronica I'm Logan's friend and whether you want to admit it or not I'm your friend too."

"Which is even more of a reason why I don't want to talk about this okay? Lilly doesn't even know that Logan and I are broken up."

"Broken up? " Cassidy asked, "The way Logan put it, it sounded a more like you're on a break. That you guys are going to get back together once he gets back to town."

"Cassidy, he sent me a text message in the middle of the night saying that he doesn't know when or even if he's coming home. I think it's safe to say that we're not going to be getting back together any time soon."

"What are you guys talking about?" Mac asked groggily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes

"Nothing important." Cassidy said as he kissed the top of her head, "Now what do you say about getting you back home?"

"That sounds good. "

"Alright. Veronica, can you tell Dick that I'm taking his car?"

"Sure thing."

As Mac and Cassidy got up to leave Veronica walked over to Lilly who was putting a large amount of her winnings into the pot.

"So, how are things going?" Veronica whispered, looking over Lilly's shoulder

"Not to bad." Lilly lied as she gave Veronica a peak at her cards, a king and a five of spades.

"So what are you going to do Dick?" Veronica asked as she watched him counting and recounting his chips.

He was silent for a moment and then tossed his cards in the middle of the table and declared, "I fold."

"That was a really bad idea." Lilly laughed as she turned her cards over.

"Holy crap you got taken by a girl." A familiar voice said from the side, and Veronica's spidey senses began to tingle.

"You think you can take her?" Veronica asked licking her lips.

"Hell no." He said shaking his head and then with a flirtatious tone in his voice he asked, "So you are?"

"Taken." Lilly interrupted, "In fact you might know her boyfriend. Logan Echolls."

"So you're Trampy McBitch."

"You've heard of me?"

"Of course you're infamous. And I'm--"

"Troy Vandergraff."

"You've heard of me?"

"Of course. You've been kicked out of two schools for drug possession and trafficking. You're infamous. By the way Luke if you're on the look out for some steroids, he's your man. "

"What's going on over here?" Duncan asked walking up to the table

"I'm just having a nice little chat with your friend over here." Veronica said with a smile.

"What are you doing here Troy?" Lilly asked, "I mean aren't you supposed to be going back east for school?"

"Chang of plans. The parentals decided that they're going to stay in SoCal so I am enrolling here Wednesday."

"Oh joy." Veronica said her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Just what this town needs; another over-privileged rich white pretty boy. We just don't have enough of those. "

"What are you talking about?" Duncan asked, "Your boyfriend's an over-privileged rich white pretty boy."

"You think I'm pretty?" Logan asked suddenly coming up being Lilly and Veronica, "Dude I didn't even think you still liked me."

"Holy shit. " Dick said standing up, "The prodigal son has returned."

"Hey Dick." Logan said looking over at Veronica.

"I think this deserves a toast." Dick raised his glass, "To Logan, the guy Teen People said 'broke our hearts bringing his poignant life story to the small screen' and Entertainment Weekly declared 'this years It boy.'"

"Oh Dick, I always knew you secretly loved Teen People." Logan smirked.

"So you got to tell us man, what is it like to be Hollywood's new it boy?" Sean asked"How'd your new movie go?" Luke asked

"Guys, come on!" Troy exclaimed, "He just got back to town. Let him cool down a little bit."

Everyone was silent for a moment and then Lilly looked up at him and asked hopefully, "Is it true that you just signed on to do a movie with Connor Larkin?"

"He's a mortal believe me. They just draw his abs on. And no I did not."

"Excuse me everyone!" A loud voice boomed out from the foyer, "This is Sheriff Lamb and I'm going to ask all of you to please empty your cups and find a sober driver to escort you home."

"Looks like the party's over." Dick said putting his arm around Logan's shoulder, "You want to come by my house and we'll catch up? You can even bring your girlfriend."

"I'm good." Veronica said as she dug her car keys out of her pocket.

"Veronica." Logan started

"I gotta go Logan." Veronica turned around and hurried outside to her car.

Veronica got into her car and quickly started it.

"I wake up in the morning and I wonder why everything's the same as it was." The car radio played, " And I can't understand, no I can't understand, why life goes on the way it does."

"Veronica wait." Logan exclaimed hitting the passenger side window, "Can I talk to you?"

"You've already said all that I needed to hear in that text message you sent me."

"Let me explain to you."

"Goodbye Logan." Veronica told him as she tried to hold tears back

"Tell me why does my heart go on beating? And why do these eyes of mine cry? Don't they know it's the end of the world? It ended when we said goodbye."


	2. Chapter 2

I wanna remember that loving feeling

When we were young our hopes were high

A heart was something you could believe in

Love was more than just a word

Before we ever heard goodbye

---Before we heard goodbye, Deana Carter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, around lunch time, Veronica was woken up by her phone ringing off the hook.

"Hello?" She asked groggily answering the phone

"It's your dad." Keith said cheerfully

"What's up?" Veronica asked as she climbed out of bed and slid on her robe and slippers

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat."

"I'd love to but I've got some things to take care of. Sorry."

"It's alright; it's your last day of freedom. You deserve to have fun. By the way how was that party last night?"

"It was okay."

"Oh before I forget, Logan called a little bit ago looking for you."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"Well I should probably be letting you go. You probably want to go see him."

"Yeah actually I was planning on going over there."

"Okay, well have fun and I'll talk to you tonight."

"I'll talk to tonight. Bye."

"Bye."

Veronica hung up the phone and then looked over at the cardboard box that had been sitting in the corner of her room for the past month and a half.

An hour later after a shower and a quick lunch Veronica stopped off at Sac-n-Pac to meet up with one of the few people in her life that would never let her down.

"Hey." Veronica said as she walked up to the counter with a sexy strut, "Didn't we hook up at Madison Sinclair's party last night?"

"Ha, ha."

"So where were you last night Wallace? Did you not get my message inviting you?"

"Oh I got your message. But I was at home with the bro. "

"That's right; our parents had big date number three. Do you know how it went?"

"My mom hasn't said anything but she was smiling all morning."

"Oh god." Veronica said grimacing, "I didn't need to know that."

Veronica had run into Wallace in the councilor's office, on the last day of school, after a meeting with Ms. James.

_"I haven't seen you around here. You new or something?" Veronica asked taking a seat next to him._

_"Uh, yeah." Wallace said apprehensively, "My mom is filling out the papers right now."_

_"Sorry to burst your bubble but it's a little late in the year to start classes."_

_"Not for summer school."_

_"You're enrolling in summer school classes?" Veronica said, scrunching up her nose, "That's a great way to kill your reputation." _

_"I know, but mom insists it's a good way to meet people."_

_"Know what else is a good way to meet people? Going to a party." Veronica reached into her bag and pulled out a bright pink flyer, "You should check it out."_

_"I would if I could read this."_

_"It's code. Moons tell you when it starts: after dark. The hour glass indicates sand meaning the beach. The K's and 9's mean more specifically the dog beach."_

_"And the eggs?"_

_"Friday. More importantly tonight."_

_"Why all the symbols?"_

_"It's to keep undesirables out."_

_"Undesirables?"_

_"Those who aren't 09-ers. You know part of the illustrious 90909 zip code."_

_"And how do you know all this?"_

_"'Cause I'm one of them…sorta."_

_"Veronica!" Lilly said coming into the room, "Come on I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat."_

_"Fine." Veronica stood up and looked at Wallace," You should totally come tonight. It'll be a blast."_

_"I'll think about it. And it was nice to meet you."_

_"You didn't. I'm Veronica."_

_"Wallace." _

"So, I get off in a couple hours. You want to hang out?" Wallace asked getting Veronica's attention

"I can't. I'm off to go see Logan."

"Ahh, so your imaginary boyfriend is back."

"Okay Wallace first of all he isn't imaginary. And secondly he's no longer my boyfriend."

"You guys broke up?"

"Afraid so."

"I'm sorry."

"It's cool."

A few hours later Veronica finally had gathered all the gumption she could find in her body and pulled up to Logan's house. After taking a few deep breaths she got out of the car, took the cardboard box filled with Logan's things, and walked up to the front door.

After knocking twice Lynn opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Veronica!" Lynn exclaimed, "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too."

"Where are my manners?" Lynn opened the door wider and held out her hand, "Come on in."

"Thank you." Veronica walked in to the house and took a look around

They both stood in the foyer soaking up the awkwardness.

"So." Lynn said breaking the tension, "Logan is upstairs in his room. Why don't you take a seat in the living room and he'll be with you in a moment.

"Yeah." Veronica said and then whispered to herself, "This is going to be fun."

As she walked into the living room and took a seat she remembered the last time she was in this room.

_"Hey you!" Logan exclaimed opening the door partially dressed, "I'm almost ready." _

_"I can wait." _

_"You look amazing." Logan took her hand and led her into the house and into the living room._

_"Thank you." Veronica said with a smile, "Now go finish getting ready or we'll miss our dinner reservation."_

_"Maybe we could stay in, have dinner in bed…" Logan began as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her down on to the couch and went in for a kiss_

_"No, no, no." She said pulling away, "You're mother is waiting for us at the restaurant and I invited Wallace to your going away party."_

_"Wallace." Logan said raising an eyebrow, "Your friend Wallace?"_

_"Yep. I ran into him in the councilor's office today." _

_"How was that?"_

_"I can't even begin to tell you how much I missed him."_

_Veronica placed her head on Logan's chest and took a deep breath._

_"So Lilly and I had a talk today."_

_"Yeah? About what?" _

_"You. More importantly you leaving." _

_"Veronica we've talked about this…"_

_"I know but I worry. What if we don't make it? What if everyone in Los Angeles sees what I see and you get swept up by tons of casting agents and put into blockbuster after blockbuster and then you …" _

_Logan cut her off with a kiss._

_"That's not going to happen." He promised, "I swear."_

"Hi Veronica." Logan said walking into the room carrying a matching cardboard box.

"Logan." Veronica stood up.

"How have you been?"

"Let's drop the small talk okay? We owe each other that much."

"You're right." Logan told her, "Let's sit."

They both sat down on the couch and began to look through the box filled with their own things

."Looks like everything's here. " Veronica said trying not to frown as she was reminded of so many wonderful memories that were now placed in a box probably never to be opened again.

"It does doesn't it?"

Veronica looked up at her boyfriend trying to keep the tears forming in her eyes from coming to the surface.

"I guess I should be going."

"If that's what you want."

Veronica nodded her head slowly and then stood up, clutching the box.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"I guess."

Veronica began walking out of the room but before she could get to the door Logan called out her name.

"I never wanted to hurt you. Just so you know."

"I wish I knew if that was true."

That night Keith walked into the apartment to find all of the lights off, except for a lamp that was sitting by a chair which Veronica was curled up in.

"Hey." Veronica said as she took a sip of coffee.

"Hi. You look like you've had an even worse day than I did. Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Logan and I broke up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tell me that it's over**

**And I'll be the first to go.**

**I don't want to be the last to know.**

**---- Over, Lindsay Lohan**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a late night staying up, talking with her dad about Logan, Wednesday morning had arrived. It was the first day of school. The first day since the break up that Veronica would have to deal with being around Logan and having no way to avoid him.

"Veronica!" Wallace yelled as Veronica walked across the Neptune High parking lot.

"Wallace, hey." Veronica said turning around

"I've been calling your name for the last ten minutes."

"Sorry."

"So how'd it go yesterday?"

"It could have been worse. We didn't really say much."

As they walked across the courtyard Lilly ran up and wrapped her arms around Veronica and Wallace's shoulders.

"Seniors Rule!" Lilly exclaimed

"Hey! You didn't call me back last night." Veronica said solemnly

"Don't be getting all girly on me. I mean don't you have a boyfriend to listen to you talk about stuff?"

"Not anymore."

Veronica broke free of Lilly's grasped and began walking in front of her friends.

"She and Logan broke up." Wallace whispered

"Oh no." Lilly said running her hand through her hair, "Veronica I'm sorry."

"No big deal." Veronica said stopping and turning around

"It is a big deal. How'd it happen?"

Veronica took a deep breath and looked at her old friend with tears filling her eyes, "Lilly, I really can't deal with this right now. Alright?"

"Sure. Sure."

Outside of having to tell Lilly about the breakup Veronica's morning went well. No one had spoken a word to her about Logan and she hadn't seen him at all. Until Journalism class, that is. This was the one class that, when they were at the height of their relationship, Veronica and Logan had insisted on taking together. But that was back when they were happy and thought that they had all the time in the world to be together.

As she walked up to the door of the journalism room she was hit with plethora of love sick teenagers who seemed to be attached at the lips.

"Excuse me." Veronica said pushing her way through the crowd.

"Veronica?" A friendly voice asked and Veronica turned around to see Meg who was clutching Duncan's hand.

"Meg, Duncan hi."

"Hey Veronica." Duncan said looking down at the floor.

"How was your summer?" Meg asked

"It was…" Veronica paused and searched for the right word and finally decided on "summer."

"I know what you mean. " Meg said with a laugh and then turned to Duncan, "I should be heading to class."

"Yeah."

Duncan leaned down and gently kissed Meg on the lips while Veronica looked away uneasily.

"I'll see you at lunch?" he asked.

"You bet. Bye Veronica!"

"Bye Meg!"

Meg turned around and began to walk down the hall while Duncan turned to Veronica.

"So where's your boyfriend this morning?" he asked

"I don't know."

"I'm surprised. When school let out the two of you were attached at the hip."

"Well things change."

And just like that Veronica turned and walked into the journalism room and ran strait into Logan.

"Speak of the devil." Duncan said from behind her

"Hi Veronica." Logan said hesitantly.

"Hello Logan." Veronica said looking down at the floor

"Excuse me." Ms. Dent said as she walked into the room and past Logan, Duncan and Veronica, "Could everyone please take a seat, class is about to begin."

"I'll see you around?" Logan asked

"Yeah."

Veronica began to walk further into the room when Duncan grabbed her arm.

"Did you two break up?" He asked

"Why is any of this your business?" Veronica whispered, "I thought you weren't talking to us."

"I'm surprised that's all. I thought the two of you would last forever."

"What you didn't get the memo? Forever doesn't last that long."

"Well this is going to be fun." Veronica whispered in her usual sarcastic manner.

Veronica took a seat at the front of the room and looked across the room at Logan who, although surrounded by swooning girls, gave her a small smile.

That afternoon at lunch Veronica sat staring at the brown bag lunch she brought from home when Lilly, Mac and Cassidy came over and sat down.

"That's a pretty depressing lunch you've got there." Mac said

"I think it supposed to match her mood." Lilly told her.

Cassidy opened his mouth to begin to speak when Veronica cut him off.

"Yes she knows."

"Everything?" Cassidy asked raising an eyebrow

"Everything she needs to know."

"Which pretty much means nothing." Lilly whispered to him.

"Okay, wait, hold it!" Mac exclaimed making the time-out signal with her hands, "Can someone explain to me what's going on?"

Cassidy and Lilly both looked at Veronica with their heads tilted and eyebrows raised until she threw down the plastic fork she was using to stab her apple and looked at Mac.

"Logan and I broke up." Veronica said in a hushed tone, "There. Now everyone knows."

"What how did this happen?"

"We don't know." Cassidy told her while Lilly told her,

"She won't tell us."

"I don't want to get into this right now guys."

"You're going to have to get into it eventually." Lilly told her, "I mean if you never tell us we're just going to go walking around school being mad at Logan when we don't know the whole story."

"Don't be mad at Logan."

"Then tell us what happened. How it happened, where it went down. We want details. We're your friends you owe us that."

Veronica took a deep breath and after a very pregnant pause she asked them, "You really want to hear this?"

"Yes." The three answered

"And do you promise that once I tell you the story I won't have to talk about it again."

"We promise." Mac assured her.

"Just get on with it!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Here goes." Veronica began, "It started about a month and a half ago."

_"Mac you're here late." Veronica said opening her front door, "It's nearly midnight."_

_"I know, and I'm sorry but I really need to talk to you. It's important."_

_"Okay, come on in."_

_Mac walked into the apartment and Veronica shut the door behind her._

_"I did something really stupid."_

_"What's going on?" _

_"You know how Cassidy and I went out tonight?"_

_"Yeah you went to go see Dick's band right?"_

_"Right." Mac said looking down at her feet, "Well I drove him home and something happened."_

_"Something? What kind of something?" _

_"A big something." Mac said blushing._

_"How big?" _

_Mac stayed silent and continued to look at her feet._

_"Mac. How big?" Veronica repeated._

_"I kissed him." _

_"Oh my god! This is huge!" Veronica exclaimed and then quickly lowered her voice and pulled Mac over to the couch, "You have to tell me everything."_

_"So you don't think I did something really stupid?" Mac asked, taking a seat. _

_"No. I've known Cassidy for a while and believe me when I say that he's a good ki--guy." _

_"What if he doesn't like me?"_

_"How could he not. I mean you're Mac." _

_Suddenly Veronica's cell phone began ringing from her room. _

_"You can get that if you want." Mac told her_

_"It's just a text message." Veronica said recognizing the ring_

_"But its Logan isn't it?" _

_"Yeah." Veronica said sheepishly _

_"Go read it." _

_"I'll be right back." Veronica said jumping off the couch with a hop in her step_

"And you guys know the rest of the story." Veronica said as she tore the crust off of her turkey sandwich.

"So he just broke up with you in a text?" Mac asked.

"Yep."

"What did it say?" Lilly inquired

"Veronica," She began reciting the text message by heart, "I'm not sure when I'll be back in town. Or if even."

"That was it?"

"That was it."

"Did you even try calling him to find out what was up?" Cassidy asked

"Yes. But after a week of calling him with no answer I decided it was a lost cause." Veronica sighed, "Now can we please drop this?"

"Yeah." Lilly said looking around at the rest of the group, "It's dropped."

That afternoon, after the last bell rang, Veronica was walking across the parking lot to her car when Troy walked up next top her.

"So I heard about you and Logan breaking up."

"How'd you find out?"

"I have gym with Carrie Bishop. I'm sorry."

"I don't care." Veronica told him as she started to walk faster

"You know if you need a shoulder to cry on…"

"It's not going to be yours."

"One of these days I'm going to get past your hard outer shell Veronica!"

"Don't count on it." Veronica mumbled under her breath as she walked up to her car and began to unlock it.


	4. Chapter 4

Faithfully, I trace your name while you sleep  
It's the only true comfort I feel  
I still run, I still swing open the door  
Still think you'll be there like before  
---Still Holding out for You, SheDaisy  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since school started and Veronica had said less than a dozen words to Logan and neither Lilly, Mac nor Cassidy had brought up the break up.

"Hey you." Lilly said coming up to Veronica on Wednesday morning as she stood with Wallace at his locker  
"Hey!" Veronica exclaimed  
"So how are you doing?" Wallace asked as he shut his locker door  
"I'm okay." Lilly told him and then turned to Veronica, "By the way, Celeste told me that you called last night."  
"You're mom actually told you that I called?"  
"Yeah, she had some work done and she's still a little out of it. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know who you are right now."  
"Hmm, well do you think she'll let me stay with you for a few days?"  
"Of course. I'll just slip her some painkillers tonight at dinner and she won't bother us for the rest of the night."  
"And you're sure your dad won't--"  
"My dad is out of town until Monday."

"Hey I'll see you history?" Wallace asked as they got to the end of the hall.  
"Yeah, see you then." Veronica said nodding her head.

As Wallace turned the corner Lilly and Veronica continued going strait, towards the journalism room.

"So why do you need to stay at my place?"  
"My dad has to go out of town for a few days and he doesn't really want me to be home alone and my mom is god knows where. "  
"You don't know where she is?"  
"She went to visit a friend but I know from experience to take everything my mother says with a grain of salt. She's a habitual liar."

As the girls walked up to the journalism room they saw Logan in an intense conversation with a leggy blonde in a short skirt.  
"Who's the skank that Logan's talking to?" Veronica asked brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"That's Hannah. She and I had gym together last year. "  
"Are they, you know, dating?"  
"I don't know." Lilly told her and then asked, "Does it bother you?"  
"Bother me?" Veronica asked faking a laugh, "We're over, why should it bother me?"  
"Back down girl. I was just curious. And it's okay to be jealous. "  
"I'm not jealous."  
"I'm just saying, you know, if Logan's moving on maybe it's time for you to move on too."  
"Move on?" Veronica asked, "To who?"  
"Hello ladies." Troy said walking up to the girls, "Can I just say that you two look marvelous today?"  
Lilly raised her eyebrows mischievously and chewed on her bottom lip as she looked at her best friend.  
"No." Veronica said bluntly, "And now I've got to get to class."   
"Veronica…" Lilly called out.  
"No!" She said again before she walked into the journalism room.

That afternoon at lunch Veronica and Lilly walked to their usual table finishing up the conversation they were talking about that morning.  
"Why not? Troy's a great guy."  
"That all depends on your definition of great."  
"Come on V, you hardly know him."  
"I know him enough to make my mind up about him."

"Oh my god!" Lilly exclaimed, "I see it now. Troy is your Mr. Darcy! That's so sweet!"  
"Mr. Darcy? You've been getting a little to into Pride and Prejudice haven't you? Besides, if he's anyone from that book it's Mr. Wickam."  
"Hmm. Okay." Lilly said nodding her head and then asked, "Who was he?"  
"The army guy who married Kitty. He tried to marry Darcy's sister."  
"Oh yeah. He didn't deserve Lizzy."  
"And Troy doesn't deserve me." Veronica said as she sat down at the table where Mac, Cassidy and Wallace were already seated  
"What are you talking about?" Wallace asked.  
"Nothing important."  
"It kinda is considering I told him that he should come over tonight and hang out with us. More importantly, you."  
"You didn't."  
"I did."  
"Oh Lilly." Veronica cried throwing her head into her hands.

That night Duncan, Troy, Lilly and Veronica sat on the edge of the Kane pool filling the air with awkward conversations. 

"Oh my god! " Lilly exclaimed suddenly, "So Troy and I are reading this play in our psych class and there are these characters, Putnum and Banton, and their relationship is just like Duncan and Meg's!"  
"It's true." Troy laughed, "'Cause Banton's all controlling and Putnum just goes with it. And Meg's all like 'I want you to drink skim milk'."  
"And Duncan's all like, 'Okay.'" Lilly laughed, "And then she's like, 'I want you to stop drinking soda.'"  
"Hey I chose to do that myself!" Duncan exclaimed interrupting his sister  
"But come on didn't Meg have a little bit to do with that?" Veronica asked  
"I'm not going to answer that." Duncan said sheepishly as Meg walked onto the patio  
"Did I just hear my name?" She asked  
"Meg!" Veronica exclaimed, "I didn't know you were coming."  
"Yeah Duncan invited me. "  
"Well this is going to be fun." Veronica whispered, then stood up and announced, "I'm going to go get something to drink."

As she walked up to the house Lilly nudged Troy and whispered, "Go after her."  
Troy raised his eyebrows, "I'm kind of getting the impression that she's not that into me."  
"Believe me Troy, she is. She just doesn't want to be too obvious out here around Duncan."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes!" Lilly told him and then held out her glass, "And get me something to drink while you're at it."

Troy sighed and walked into the house and into the kitchen where Veronica was leaning up against a counter reading the comic's section of the paper.  
"Ah that Marmaduke." Troy said as he looked over Veronica's shoulder, shaking his head, "Always getting into trouble."  
"What are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to supposed to be out there?"  
"Lilly asked me to get her something to drink." Troy said holding up the glass, "And why are you in here? Wait--wait--wait. Let me guess. It's to weird to see your ex with his new girlfriend. I know what it's like. You see my ex---"   
"Troy," Veronica said interrupting him, "I don't care about you or Shauna or any of the stories you're going to tell me to make me feel sorry for you."  
Troy was silent for a moment and then asked, "How do you know so much about me?"  
"I'm Veronica Mars. I make it my business to know all I can about the parasite, that would be you, that has attached itself to me and my friends."  
"I don't believe that."  
"You don't?" Veronica raised her eyebrow  
"No. At least not the parasite part. I think that you like me."  
"You're delusional." Veronica said picking up her glass and walking outside.

A few hours later while Lilly walked with Troy out to his car he turned and looked at her.  
"What?" She asked raising her eyebrows  
"There's this band playing tomorrow at this club downtown and I wanted to ask Veronica to it…"  
"But you're she won't go if she thinks it's a date?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'll take care of it."  
"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Its non-stop memories of you.

It's like a video of you playing;

It's all loops of seven-hour kisses

Cut with a couple near-misses--

Back to the scene of the actor saying,

"Tell me baby, baby--why do I feel so bad?"

---Video, Aimee Mann

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Lilly walked downstairs to the kitchen to find Duncan and Veronica eating breakfast.

"Well isn't this just a picture perfect moment." Lilly yawned as she stumbled into the kitchen running her hand through her towel dried hair

"Want some breakfast?" Duncan asked as he got up to put his plates in the sink.

"No." Lilly said sitting down at the table next to Veronica, "But I will take some coffee."

"Coming right up."

"So friend, what do you have planned for tonight?"

"I've got some homework to do."

"Oh yeah, important." Lilly said rolling her eyes, "How about you and I head out for a night on the town?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, there's this band playing downtown. We could check it out."

"On a school night?"

"Come on V, it would be fun. You need to cut loose, have some fun."

"Lilly I think we both know that I know how to have fun."

"Yeah you're no longer the uptight, virginal Veronica Mars that you used to be, but you haven't really had fun in a long time. Not since…"

"Okay." Veronica said throwing up her hands, "If I say yes will you stop harassing me?"

"Yes." Lilly said with a smile.

An hour later Lilly stood in the girl's bathroom looking at herself in the mirror as Troy walked in, cautiously.

"Are you coming in or not?" Lilly asked as she put on her lip gloss.

"Is it safe?"

"Considering that this is the most unused bathroom in school? Yes."

"So did you talk to Veronica?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"She said yes."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me something?"

"She doesn't know that you're coming."

Troy leaned up against a sink and crossed his arms.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting night." he sighed.

Lilly opened his mouth to speak but stopped when she heard a familiar voice outside.

"Oh god." She whispered and then instructed, "Go hide in the stall until you think it's safe."

"What's---"

"Go." She whispered and then hurried and opened the door a crack, "Hi Veronica."

"Hi Lilly. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"You want to know the truth?"

"You've got a boy in there?"

"Maybe."

"Lilly." Veronica said exasperated, "You and Weevil have been broken up, what a week? And now you're making out with some random guy in the bathroom."

"I'm a whore, I know. Let's go." Lilly said as she tried to push her way out the door.

"Can't I know who it is?" Veronica asked trying to peek into the bathroom

"No." Lilly said as she got out into the hall.

"You are acting so weird." Veronica said shaking her head as they began to walk down the hall.

As they walked down the hall Veronica looked over at Logan who was sitting with Hannah and gave him a small smile.

"Are you listening to me?" Hannah asked snapping her fingers

"What?" Logan asked taking his attention away from Veronica

"I asked if you were going to be attending science class today."

"Oh. No."

"Do you have a valid reason this time 'cause Mr. A is getting a little upset. "

"I do have a valid reason. I'm going to be on television."

"Logan Echolls is going to be on television. That's a shocker."

"I'm going to be on a late night talk show. But this is the last stop on my publicity tour. I've never been so glad to have my life story came to DVD than I am right now."

"That's great for you, but you know it's kinda sucking that I'm left without a partner so much. I'm starting to wish I had listened to my friends and chosen someone else for my lab partner. 'Cause you're cute and all but you've got far too much baggage for me."

That night Veronica sat an empty table talking to Lilly on her phone.

"Where the hell are you?" Veronica said trying to yell over the music.

"I'm not coming."

"You were the one who wanted me to come to this thing in the first place."

"I know…"

"And now you're abandoning me."

"I'm not abandoning you."

"What do you mean?"

"Hi." Troy said walking up to the table.

"You've got to be kidding me." Veronica said under her breath, ""Let me guess. You set this up?"

"It was more of a joint effort. Have fun." Lilly said right before she hung the phone up.

"Are you impressed?" Troy asked as sat down across from her

"Hardly." Veronica said standing up.

"Wait." Troy said grabbing her wrist, "Let me explain."

"Hurry." Veronica said sitting back down.

"I knew that if I were to ask you out tonight you would say no."

"You were right."

"But I wanted to spend sometime with you. So that you could see that I'm not the bad guy think I am. Please give me that."

Veronica was silent for a moment and then told him, "Fine. But if you try anything they'll be dragging the lake looking for your body."

"I'm alright with that."

"So is this band any good?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

Later that night as the band began to pack up Veronica and Troy made their way to the bar.

"Can I get you something?" The bartender asked walking up to them

"You want anything?" Troy whispered into Veronica's ear.

"Yeah." She said nodding her head, "I'll have a coke."

"One coke and one rum and coke."

"Coming right up."

As the bartender began to walk away Troy nudged Veronica and pointed up at the TV that was perched on the wall.

"Hey, look its Logan." He said

"Excuse me!" Veronica called out to the bartender, "Could you turn that up?"

As he did so a scene from _The Aaron Echolls Story _began to play.

"Stop right there!" the television version of Aaron shouted, "Now I'm sorry young lady but this is a family situation and I'm going to ask you to leave on your own or I will have to have you removed."

Logan let go of the television version of Veronica's hand and stood in front of her, "Don't even. You can raise your voice to me all you want. I can handle you. But you never--" Logan got up close to the television replica of his father's and began shouting, "--NEVER talk to my girlfriend like that. Do you understand?"

"That's some powerful stuff." The talk show host said and then stood up, "And now Aaron Echolls son himself Logan Echolls."

Logan walked out wearing his FCKU shirt and a brown leather jacket and Veronica realized that what Mac said a long time ago was right. Logan was born to do this. He was bred to be in the spotlight.

"Hello Logan." The host said shaking his hand.

"Hello Jack." Logan said smiling.

"I'm so glad you could join us tonight."

"Well I'm happy to be here."

They continued the small talk for a few minutes and then finally Jack moved onto the real meat of the interview.

"You really struck big this summer didn't you?" Jack asked

"Well that all depends on your definition of striking it big."

"Well in the three months since _The Aaron Echolls story _debuted there have been over 100 websites on the internet devoted to you, you were one of the most googled names of the summer and more importantly you have graced the cover of over a dozen tabloid magazines. Now I've been in this business a long time and I know that once magazines like the Star and US Weekly start caring about what you're doing you've hit it big."

"Then I must have hit it big."

"Now I have a few rumors here that I was wondering if you could set strait."

"Alright. Ask away."

"First off, the rumor everyone wants the answer to, you are currently dating one of the Olsen twins."

Logan chuckled to himself and said as politely as he could, "No."

"Are you dating anyone?"

Veronica stiffened up and waited for the answer that she herself wanted to know.

"Right now? No."

Veronica let out a deep breath and Troy could tell that she was glad to hear that.

"But I'm in high school, you know? Things like that change everyday."

"Yeah, I remember what it was like back then." Jack said moving to his next note card, "Next question is it true that you dropped out of a Spielberg movie because of a girl?"

Veronica lifted an eyebrow.

"You didn't hear about that?" Troy asked

"No I didn't."

"There were multiple reasons why I dropped out of the movie. For the most part it was because I would have to spend six months in a secluded part of Europe with little to no contact with my friends and family. And I tried to see it I could do without any contact from them but I couldn't even last three weeks."

And suddenly everything became clear to Veronica.

"Troy…"Veronica began

"You have to go?" Troy asked glancing down at the drink that was placed in front of him

"I have to go." She said picking up her jacket, "I'm sorry."

"I understand."

"I really am…"

"I got it. Go."

Veronica rushed out to her car and quickly got in and started it. As she sped out of the parking lot she turned on the radio and she smiled at the song that was playing.

"If you dream of me, like I dream of you, in a place that's warm and dark, in a place where I can feel the beating of your heart. Remembering your touch, your kiss, your warm embrace,

I'll find my way back to you, if you'll be waiting."

Suddenly Veronica found herself pulling into Logan's driveway just as the sky opened and released a downpour of rain. She quickly got out of the car holding her jacket over her head trying to, unsuccessfully, keep herself dry and rushed up to the house and began to ring the doorbell repeatedly.

Logan opened the door and then very confusedly asked, "Veronica? What are you doing here?"  
"Shut up." She said as she stood up on her tiptoes, put her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

I'll always remember the sound of the stereo, the dim of the soft lights  
The scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
And the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
And this walk that we shared together  
The streets were wet, and the gate was locked so I jumped it, and let you in  
And you stood at the door with your hands on my waist  
And you kissed me like you meant it

And I knew that you meant it, that you meant it, that you meant it

----Dashboard Confessional, Hands Down

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica pulled back and then hit Logan upside the head with the palm of her hand.

"You Dumbass!" she exclaimed, "Why the hell didn't you tell me about that movie?"

"First of all, ow!" Logan said rubbing his head, "And secondly, I see that you watched the show tonight."

"Yes, I watched the show tonight and apparently I'm the only person on planet earth or any other planet in this galaxy who didn't know about you giving up your best chance to make a name for yourself. To become someone other than Aaron Echolls son."

"Veronica, come inside and we'll talk."

An hour later after a long drawn out argument Veronica and Logan sat across from each other eating Chinese takeout.

"So you really didn't date anyone when we were apart?" Veronica asked

"I really didn't."

"Not even that Hannah girl you were always with?"

"Hannah?" Logan laughed, "Let me put it this way. If Hannah and I were dating then you and Troy were married."

"Ahh so you weren't even close?"

"Not even. Besides I've moved on from 09er girls. I like my girls more real less plastic."

They were both silent for a moment before Logan finally spoke.

"So where are we now?" Logan asked as Veronica took a bite of her sweet and sour chicken, "What are we now?"

"I'd like to go back to what we were before the breakup. That was nice."

"I agree."

"But if we're going to be together, we need to come up with some rules for this relationship. You know especially if we want it to make it work better than last time."

"What kind of rules?"

"No keeping secrets from each other. If something is going on in one of our lives the other one has to know about it. "

"Alright. And we need to spend at least one night a week together without any distractions from the outside world."

"You mean like the paparazzi?"

"And one of your cases."

"I can agree to that."

As Logan finished his cashew chicken he pulled out a fortune cookie.

"Whatever you want to do, do it." he read, "There are only so many tomorrows."

"That is one smart cookie." Veronica said smiling.

"It really is." Logan said as he leaned in and kissed Veronica.

A few hours later Veronica laid in Logan's bed with her head resting on his naked chest as his ipod played.

"This is nice." he whispered as he rubbed her bare arm.

"It really is." Veronica said happily.

"So we're back together, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad." Logan said as he began to stroke her hair

"Bublè!" Veronica exclaimed as the next song started, "I love Bublè!"

"I remember."

Veronica sat up and began to get dressed.

"Do you have your English book nearby?" she asked as she pulled a white tank top over her head.

"Yeah it's in my computer chair, why?"

"I have to read an essay out of it and write about it for English tomorrow."

"Do you really have to do that now?" Logan said as he sprawled out across the bed.

"Yeah I really do."

"Come on, we were having so much fun right over here."

"Fine, I'll tell you what. You can tell Ms. Murphy that I couldn't do my assignment because I was to busy having make-up sex with you."

"Well when you put it like that."

"What do you have a problem, with Ms. Murphy?"

"Believe me when I say hell yes. That woman hates me."

"So we're on the same page here?"

"Unfortunately. So I'm going to go downstairs, get something to eat, maybe watch some TV and you'll come get me when you're done?" Logan asked as he stood up and slid a pair of pajama pants on.

"Sounds good."

"Alright. I'll be waiting downstairs." Logan leaned over and kissed Veronica's head gently before heading out the door.

As Veronica walked over to Logan's desk she spotted a photo taken the last time they were together as a couple sitting on top of his computer.

_ As they watched Lamb pull up to the dog beach Lilly, Mac, Cassidy, Veronica and Logan all began to make their way up towards their cars._

_"So, you guys want to go do something?" Lilly asked as she and Logan walked arm in arm with Veronica, "I mean the night is still young."_

_"What do you have in mind?" Logan asked _

_"We could go get something to eat." _

_"Lilly, it's two in the morning." Cassidy told her_

_"What place is open at this time?" Mac asked_

_"I don't know but there has got to be some place."_

_"I think we should call it a night." Veronica said, "Somebody here still has to pack."_

_"You still haven't done that?" Lilly asked, "What time are you leaving?" _

_"Nine am."_

_"That's so early." Lilly said scrunching up her nose_

_"And you're not even the one who has to be up then."_

_"So I guess this is where we part ways I guess." Cassidy said shoving his hands into his pockets._

_"Yep." Mac said as she did the same._

_They all started to go their separate ways but before they got in their cars Logan turned around and called out, "Hey Beav! If you're ever around LA come stop by."_

_"You got it!" _

_As Logan and Veronica got into the X-Terra Logan looked across the car and smiled._

_"What?" Veronica asked with a grin _

_"I love you. You know that right?"_

_"Yeah, I do."_

"And I am now done." Veronica said, fifteen minutes later, as she walked into the living room and plopped down next to Logan on the couch, "What are you watching?"

"Some tivo-ed episodes of Arrested Development. Cause you can never have enough Arrested Development." Logan said as he took a bite of his ice cream sandwich and then held it out in front of Veronica, "Want some?"

"Sure." Veronica said as she took a large bite.

"I said some." Logan laughed.

"What time is it?" Veronica groaned, picking up Logan wrist to look at his watch, "Oh my god, we've got school in like four hours."

"You think it's time to go to bed?"

"Probably."

Veronica and Logan stood up and walked up to Logan's room. As Veronica took a seat on the bed she looked up at Logan and smiled.

"What?" he asked

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I do." he told her as he crawled in bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This is nice." She sighed as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long to finish. School has been a major stressor lately, but worry not the stress is gone now, for the most part at least, and I promise this story will be updated again soon.

Later on, we checked into the Bellevue.

Held you close; but baby--couldn't tell you.

And we stayed in our Calvin's,

And swore we'd be best friends,

And I looked through the zoom lens,

And thought you were beautiful...

---Beautiful, Aimee Mann

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Veronica?" Logan whispered the next morning

Veronica grumbled something expletive as she turned over and covered her face with her arm.

"Veronica Mars," Logan whispered again as he brushing a strand of hair out of her face, "wake up babe."

"Five more minutes." Veronica moaned

"You need to wake up. Come on."

Veronica sat up and began to rub her eyes.

"You're no fun." She whined, crawling out of bed.

"Go get dressed; breakfast will be downstairs when you're ready."

"Fine."

Fifteen minutes later Veronica came down into the kitchen wearing the same blue jean skirt and black tank top that she had worn last night.

"Lilly is going to have a field day with this. Isn't she?" Veronica asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh yeah."

They both sat in silence, while Veronica sipped her coffee, until Logan finally spoke, "So how are we going to handle this? Should we go back to sneaking around, keeping this--us a secret?"

"Because that worked so well the last time." Veronica said with a small laugh

"So we should tell."

"I've been thinking about that." Veronica said as she set her coffee down on the table, "And I think that we should let those who need to know, know. Lilly, Cassidy, Mac, Wallace. But for the rest of the world? Let them find out on their own."

"I like the sound of that."

An hour later Veronica and Logan sat in the journalism room doing last minute edits for the paper while whispering to each other

"So, when this class is over you want to grab some breakfast before we head back to your place?" Logan whispered as he pretended to point out something important on the page

"As nice as breakfast sounds I don't think I'd be awake long enough for the fork to reach my mouth. But dinner sounds good."

"Okay everyone; let's start wrapping it up the bell is going to ring in just a few minutes." Ms. Dent said standing up from her desk

Logan threw down is pen and looked at Veronica, "Dinner sounds good."

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone began gathering their books and bags and heading towards the door.

"Let's get out of here." Veronica whispered as they headed towards the door

"Logan, may I have a word with you?" Ms. Dent asked as they walked past her desk

"Yeah." Logan turned to Veronica and mouthed, "Your Locker. Five minutes."

"See you." Veronica said with a head nod.

Veronica walked down the hall towards her locker with a smile on her face. She walked up to her locker and quickly threw her books in, when Lilly came up behind her.

"Well, well, well. What is this?" Lilly asked looking Veronica up and down, "Veronica Mars showing up at school in the same clothes that she went out last night in?"

"Shh." Veronica whispered putting a finger up against her lips as she turned around, "To early for noise."

"Let me guess. You got a love hangover and you don't need no cure."

"It's more like a sleep hangover and I'm leaving now to go and sleep for the next six hours." Veronica shut her locker and pushed her bag up on her shoulder.

"So I haven't seen Troy today." Lilly said with a smile, "I'm guessing that the two of you had a long and busy night last night."

"Not in the least actually. I mean we had fun, but that was it." Veronica told her, "At the end of the night we said goodbye and went our separate ways."

"Then where were you last night? 'Cause you didn't come back to my house last night."

"Lilly you know I love you and I love that you are worried about me but can we put this interrogation on hold for a little bit? Please? I need to go get some sleep. We can talk about it tonight when we have al the time in the world to talk about it."

"Veronica what happened to you last night?"

"Lilly--"

"Veronica, what did you do?"

"What's going on?" Logan asked walking up to the girls.

"Nothing." Veronica said shaking her head.

"Are you guys talking again?" Lilly asked puzzled

"Yeah." Logan said

"Actually we're…" Veronica began as Carrie Bishop and her posse walked by them, "Logan and I, we are…"

"You two are what?" Lilly confused, and then after a moment everything became clear," Oh my god, you're back together. That's where you were last night."

"Yeah."

"Oh my god." Lilly started shaking my head.

"Lilly! You need to get to class. If you're late one more time you're going to get---" Duncan began as he walked up to the group, "What's going on?

"Nothing." Lilly told him, "Let's get out of here."

"What was that all about?" Logan asked as they walked Lilly storm down the hall.

"I'm not sure but I think I have an idea."

"Let's go."

"Alright."

That afternoon when they bell rang for lunch Lilly hurried out of her class room and rushed down the hall trying to catch up with Mac.

"Can we talk? " Lilly asked taking a hold of Mac's arm

"Are you talking to me?" Mac asked surprised.

"Yeah. Why is that so shocking?"

"You never want to have anything to do with me. You know unless Veronica's around."

"Well it kinda has to do with Veronica. Have you talked to her in the last couple days?" "Not really. Why?"

"She's back together with Logan."

"Since when?"

"I don't know."

Later that day Veronica and Logan laid partially dressed, wrapped in each others arms, in Veronica's bed.

"Hey." Logan whispered groggily into Veronica's ear, "It's getting late. We should probably get up if we want to go get dinner."

"Let's stay here. Do dinner in bed." Veronica mumbled as her head stayed buried in her pillow.

"I like that. What sounds good?"

"Hmm." Veronica said rolling over, "Banana pancakes."

"Ah," Logan smiled, "you're in a breakfast for dinner mood huh?"

"Mmhhmm."

"Well then banana pancakes coming right up."

Logan rolled out of bed and pulled on his jeans before heading out of the room.

"Want anything else to go with that?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Since you're offering I'll take some sausage." Keith said from the living room.

"Oh my God!" Logan exclaimed turning around

"Are you calling me God? It's good that you know your place in the world."

"Mr. Mars, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Logan, are you okay?" Veronica asked walking out of her room dressed in a baby blue robe.

"I just scared him, that's all." Keith said trying to keep calm.

"Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to get home until tomorrow."

"I wasn't. But I finished the case early so I thought I'd come home and surprise my little girl. Turns out she's the one who surprised me."

"Let me explain."

"Don't." Keith said shaking his head.

"I should go." Logan said nervously.

"I think that's a good idea."

Logan hurried back into Veronica's room and grabbed his shirt and keys before rushing out the apartment adding a quick, "I love you." before shutting the door.

"I would expect this from other daughters but not from you."

"Nothing happened dad."

"Nothing happened. Just like nothing happened last night when you showed up at his house at midnight last night?"

"You had me followed?"

"Yes, and now I'm glad I did. This isn't like you Veronica! Skipping school to hang out with your boyfriend? A boyfriend you didn't mention to me that you were back together with."

"Dad…"

"Do you not remember how just two weeks ago you were sitting in the dark crying about him? He's going to hurt you again Veronica. Just like his father hurt--"

"He's not his father."

"His family is dangerous."

"So that's what this is about. God Dad! You let me go to school, drive a car and solve crimes. All of those are far more dangerous then dating Logan!" Veronica shouted before turning around and heading back to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Who knows how long I've loved you

You know I love you still

--I will, The Beatles

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning as Veronica pulled into a parking spot Logan ran up beside her and tapped the side of the car.

"Hey you." Veronica said as she shut off the engine, "It's good to see a friendly face."

"You're father isn't too happy I'm guessing?"

"He's grounded me. I've been ordered to go strait home after school to walk Backup and then to the office where I will file papers and do my homework. Then it's back home where I am not allowed to chat online or talk on the phone."

"And what about the whole, us, dating issue?"

"He's forbidden me to even be alone in the same room with someone of the opposite sex until I'm 30."

"At least he's not being unreasonable."

"Right."

"Come on. Let's get inside." Logan slid his hand into hers and they began to walk hand and hand across the parking lot.

As they got to the front of the building Veronica stopped suddenly when she heard someone from behind calling out her name.

"Veronica!" Mac called again as she and Cassidy hurried up to them.

"Mac, hey." Veronica let go of Logan's hand, looked up at him and asked, "Can we have a minute?"

"Sure." Logan said and then motioned to Cassidy, "Come on Beav, let's leave the ladies alone for a bit."

As the guys walked into the school Mac turned to Veronica and smiled slightly.

"So I'm guessing that what Lilly told me was right."

"Yeah. I was going to tell you Friday but things got all kinds of hectic at home…"

"Veronica, I understand why you didn't tell me."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I mean things between you and Logan didn't go that well the first time around and you the Logan-Veronica 2.0 relationship to go better than that. So you took things slow, you didn't want to go rushing around telling everyone. I would have found out when the time was right. Am I right? "

"Pretty much. "

"That's what I thought. But Lilly seemed pretty upset about it all."

"I'm not surprised."

Suddenly the school bell began to ring.

"Listen." Veronica said with a sigh, "Don't worry about Lilly. I'll take care of her. Okay?"

"Alright."

The girls walked into school and went separate ways as soon as they got to the main office. Veronica continued to walk aimlessly down the hall until she finally came across Lilly.

"We need to talk." Veronica whispered into Lilly's ear as she grabbed her arm pulling her away from the group of guys she was talking to and into a nearby bathroom.

"What?" Lilly asked leaning up against a sink.

"Why did you want me to be with Troy so bad?"

"You know V; we really don't have time for this." Lilly began to head towards the door but Veronica grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"We have all the time in the world." She told her best friend as she pulled out a stack of tardy slips out of her pocket.

"How'd you…"

"Wallace is my boy." Veronica said with a smile, "Now answer the question."

"Why did I want you with Troy? What reason do you want?"

"What reason do you have?"

"What reason do you---"

"Lilly we don't have time for this. Just answer my question."

"Because he's not Logan."

Veronica looked at Lilly with her eyebrows raised and a confused look on her face.

"Que?"

"He's not Logan." Lilly repeated.

"What does Logan have to do with this?"

"He has everything to do with this. Or have you forgotten? Well let me just refresh your memory then. Once upon a time there was a group of four friends. They were inseparable. And then one day one of the girls caught the other girl's boyfriend kissing some skanky girl. Then girl one did the right thing and told girl two. Then girl two proceeded to breakup with her dumbass cheating boyfriend…"

"Lilly stop."

"And then girl one's boyfriend broke up with her and what does she do? She goes running strait into the arms of her best friend's dumbass cheating ex-boyfriend even before either one of their relationships has time to decompose!"

"Lilly I was there; you don't have to remind me about it."

"You were my best friend. You were Duncan's ex-girlfriend. Logan screwed me over and you went back to him. Twice!"

"I know."

"And because of that the bond that the four of us had is over! We're never going to be friends again. Not like we were before. I mean, I can't even really talk to my brother anymore because I choose you over him."

"And if I had dated Troy that would change?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"Because Troy isn't Duncan's best friend. He isn't my ex. The awkwardness won't be there."

"I'd like to think that but I think we both know that that's not going to happen." Veronica pulled a pen out of her bag and began to fill out a tardy slip, "Go to class."

That afternoon Logan and Veronica walked out to the lunch patio.

"What are you looking for?" Logan asked as Veronica scanned the crowd.

"Lilly."

"Over there." Logan pointed his index finger towards the large group of 09-ers which Lilly was in the middle of.

"Come on."

Veronica made her way towards Lilly, took her by the arm and pulled her away from the group while Logan followed closely behind.

"Second time in one day Veronica. Second time." Lilly whispered.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. And that I'm trying to make amends."

"What are we doing?" Logan asked as they walked towards the table that Duncan and Meg were sitting at.

"Having lunch." Veronica said matter-a-factly.

"Hey guys." Meg said with a smile as the group got up to the table, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Veronica said with the same smile, "I was just wondering if we could eat lunch with you today."

"Sure. Right Duncan?"

"Yeah." Duncan said apprehensively, "That's fine."


	9. Chapter 9

If only I could turn back time

If only I had said what I still had

If only I turn could back time

I would stay for the night

---Turn back Time, Aqua

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost one month since she got back together with Logan and ended up getting grounded, it had been almost two weeks, nine days to be exact, since she had been un-grounded and Veronica Mars was spending her Sunday night attempting to work on her history paper.  
"What are you doing?" Lilly asked walking into Veronica's room, with Logan following close behind, and found Veronica sitting in front of her laptop eating from a large bowl of Fruity Pebbles, starring at a word pad document that was completely blank except for her name in the header.

"Well I was going to write my history paper but I think I've lost my mojo."

"Know where it might be?" Lilly asked, "Dick's house."

"Dick invited us over tonight." Logan explained as he leaned against her desk

"I can't go."

"Why not?" Lilly asked crossing her arms across her chest

'Cause I have homework."

"V, you've been working on homework all weekend. Now come on, it's Sunday night and Dick wants us to come over and have fun."

"Lilly...my dad finally let me out on parole. I'm not going to blow it by going and hanging out over at Dick's where everyone's just going to get high and play Halo. If I wanted to do that I would just go over to Logan's."

"Hey I resent that."

"It's the truth." Veronica said with a shrug.

"V, you can't think of any reason's why we should spend some time together today?" Lilly asked

"Not today. But I think my current History grade is a good reason why I should not hang out with you."

"Look Lil, "Logan said, "I think we both know that neither one of us can change Veronica's mind if she's got it set on something."

"Give the boy a prize." Veronica said with a smile, "But you two go, enjoy yourselves."

"Fine." Lilly said with an over dramatic sigh, "I guess that that means I'll just have to have enough fun for the both of us."

A few hours later Lilly and Duncan sat in Dick's living room watching the crowd of people mingle around them.

"I'm bored." Lilly said sighing in her seat next to Duncan.

"Then find something to do." Duncan said picking up a video game magazine and began flipping through it.

"There's nothing to do." Lilly said and then shut her mouth, staying quiet for a moment before asking, "Do you have any idea what today is?"

"Should I?" Duncan asked frustrated

"No." Lilly said standing up, "I'm going to go find something to drink."

As Lilly walked off Logan leaped over the back of the couch, and took her spot.

"So where's Meg this evening?" He asked

"With her parents at church." Duncan told him without looking up from his magazine

"Ahh yes. I forgot she has one of those families."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Creepily religious."

Duncan closed the magazine and asked "What are you trying to do?"

"Have a friendly chat. Isn't that what Veronica is trying to do? Make us friends again?"

"It's what she's trying to do. But it's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

Duncan was quiet for a moment and Logan nodded his head.

"You think about that for a while. I'll be around."

As Lilly stumbled outside to find her car, digging through her purse while she walked, she suddenly felt her shoe get caught in a hole and she went tumbling down.

"Shit." Lilly cursed as she hit the ground.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice asked and when Lilly looked up she found Mac standing in front of her

"No." She slurred as she attempted to get up, with no luck.

"Are you sure?"

"No." She repeated, "I'm fine right here."

"We are all in the gutter, but some of us look at the stars." Mac whispered to herself as she took a seat next to the blonde.

"Oscar Wilde. Good choice." Lilly said nonchalantly and Mac raised her eyebrow's, "Yes, I do know of the good Mr. Wilde because, despite what you might think, my IQ is actually larger than my bra size."

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you act like it?"

"Someone famous once said: 'A sex symbol becomes a thing. I hate being a thing'…"

"That would be Marilyn Monroe."

"Good call. And I believe that. It's just…I don't want to be ignored. And if I'm not seen as a sex symbol then I'm nothing. "

"How can you think that?"

"Veronica's my best friend. You know that. But she's the brains of the operation. She's going to go to some hoity-toity Ivy League college because, let's face it, she's smart. A lot smarter than me. And I'm going to be going because my parents dropped a large sum to pay for a new library. I can't compete in the intelligence department. So why even try?"

Lilly laid down on her back and took a deep breath.

"Now look, this is really hard for me to ask but, could you hold my head?"

"Why?"

"Because I think I'm going to barf. "

"Sure thing."

Mac dropped her purse down on the ground, took a seat next to Lilly and began to maternally rub her head as she rolled over and began to be sick.

Across town Veronica was still trying to finish her paper, when her phone rang. Veronica stopped typing and looked down at the caller id before sighing.

"Hi mom." Veronica said with an annoyed tone in her voice as she answered her phone.

"Hi honey. How are you?" Lianne asked

"I'm fine. "

"How's Lilly? "

"She's fine. Mom, why are you calling me?"

"What, can't a mother call her daughter?"

"Not when said mother hasn't called said daughter in nearly a month."

"I've been busy; I'll give you that…"

"Mom look, I'm three hundred words into a one thousand word paper for school. It's due tomorrow. I really need to work on this."

"I understand. But I want to see you. Catch up."

"I'm free tomorrow for dinner."

"Alright I'll see you over here for dinner."

Over at Dick's Lilly and Mac were still sitting on the ground.

"Okay, I think I'm good." Lilly said as she stat up and wiped her mouth, "You know what? Veronica's too good a person to have a friend like me. She deserves someone more like you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true."

"So, Lilly, how much did you have to drink?" Mac asked after a beat

"God, mom, I'm not sure. A bottle and a half. I think."

"I hope it was the good stuff."

"Believe me when I say, it wasn't. Over the counter cough syrup, one step above moonshine."

Mac just nodded her head and Lilly could see the wheels turning inside her head.

"I did it because I wanted to be numb."

"Excuse me?"

"I can tell that you want to ask me why. And I'm telling you. I did it because I wanted to become numb. I wanted to forget about what today was. I mean everyone else can forget, why can't I?"

"What's today?"

"The one year anniversary of Aaron Echolls becoming the world's most popular pedophile."

"Oh it's…"

"Yeah. And the two people who were with me that day didn't even remember."

"You were the one who…"

"Don't act like you didn't know. You were there the day I went over to Veronica's and we had that big fight. I know you heard."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Lilly placed a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes tightly.

"You okay?" Mac asked brushing a strand of hair out of the blonde's face.

"False alarm." Lilly said opening her eyes back up, "Look, if Veronica gets word about me making out with Jacque could you deny any accusation of me being wasted at the time?"

"Okay."

"It's just…Veronica knows that I'm a whore. I don't want her to think that I'm a whore who doesn't learn from other people's mistakes. "

"You're talking about what happened to her at Shelly's party last year?"

"She told you about that?"

"Yeah."

"She told you everything?"

"About her getting drugged and nearly rapped? Yeah. She told me."

"That was my fault."

"What do you mean it was your fault?"

"I slipped her the GHB. I wanted her to loosen up and because of that I almost got her raped."

"You're a horrible friend."

"That I am." Lilly agreed as she stood up, "I'm heading home."

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"Believe me I'm driven in far worse conditions than this. Thanks though."

"No problem."

As Lilly began to her car Mac yelled out her name causing her to stop.

"Just so you know" Mac began, "I'm not going to tell her. This is our secret."

"Thanks."

As Lilly got in her car she took a look at her phone which was plugged into the charger.

"One new message." She said out loud as she opened it.

"Lil it's me. I am a horrible friend." Veronica said with sincerity in her voice, "No really I am. I'm going to the special hell reserved for child molesters and people who talk in the theatre."

Lilly laughed to herself as Veronica continued, "I cannot believe I forgot. This is such an important day in all of our lives and I forgot. I'm sorry. So sorry. Call me. Doesn't matter what time it is. Just call me. Please. I'm sorry. Bye."

Later that night Veronica woke up to find her father sitting next to her on her bed.

"Veronica, wake up." Keith whispered stroking his daughter's hair, trying to keep from breaking down in front of her.

"Dad?" Veronica asked rubbing her eyes, "What is it? What's going on?"

"Sheriff Lamb is in the front room. We need to talk to you. It's important."

"What?" Veronica asked again as she looked at her alarm clock which in big bold letters read 2:36 AM.

"Something happened."

An hour later Veronica found herself standing on Logan's porch ringing the doorbell frantically

"Veronica?" Lynn asked opening the door, "It's really late."

"I'm sorry." Veronica cried running her hands through her hair, "I'm really sorry."

"Veronica?" Logan asked walking out of the shadows, "What's wrong?"

"She's died Logan. She's dead."


	10. Chapter 10a

A/N: Here is part 1 of Chapter 10.Hopefully this will help you pass those long hours between now and the finale.And before you ask, I'm planning on havingpart 2 up by Thursday. Enjoy and Reply!

Lying here in the darkness

Hear the sirens wail

Somebody going to emergency

Somebody's going to jail

---New York Minute, Don Henley

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Veronica, you don't have to do this." Keith whispered as they stood in front of the Morgue doors._

_"Yeah dad I do." Veronica told him, trying to remain calm._

_"Veronica, this is all happening really fast…" Lamb began_

_"You think I'm rushing into this but I'm not. " Veronica whispered, "I know what I'm doing. I need to do this. " _

_"Alright." Keith said clutching his daughter's shoulder as he motioned to Sheriff Lamb._

_Lamb opened the door slowly and Veronica walked into the room at the same pace. There was only one body in the room and in a way that made what she had to do even harder. Veronica had dealt with death far more than any seventeen year old should but this time it was harder. There was no one she could go after. There was no case to solve. A person she had looked up to and loved was dead and there was no one to blame. _

_"Are you ready?" Lamb asked as he clutched the plain white sheet and began to pull it back._

"Mom!"Veronica shot up in bed trying desperately to catch her breath

"It's okay." Logan whispered into his girlfriend's ear as he sat up right along with her, "Hey its okay."

"Yeah. Yeah." she whispered as her breathing started to become less labored. "How long was I out?"

"A while. Those sleeping pills seemed to have really done the job."

Veronica looked over at the clock, and then back up at Logan.

"Have you slept at all?"

"I've closed my eyes here and there. But it's okay. I can handle it."

"Excuse me." Lynn said knocking on the door as she opened it, "Lilly's here."

"Send her in." Logan told his mother.

"You called Lilly?"

"Of course. You need your friends. I called Wallace too and told him what's up. He said he'd be right over..."

"Logan he can't..."

"But I told him that you wouldn't want him to miss his math test so he's coming as soon as it's done."

"Call him back. Tell him not to come."

"No."

"He has to focus on this test. He can't fail it. And if he knows he's going to see me as soon as he's done he's going to rush through it and do a half-ass job… "

"And you think that he's going to do better if he knows that he's not going to see his best friend, and that she's not going to know that he's there for her?"

"I know he's here for me. Call him back."

"Hey." Lilly said pushing open the door, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Logan and Veronica both said shaking their heads.

"How are you holding up?" Lilly took a seat on the bed and began to rub her friend's arm sympathetically.

"I'm doing pretty---I'm holding in there."

"And your dad?"

"He's hanging in too."

"Veronica, is there something we can do for you?"

"You really want to help me Lil?"

"Of course."

"Then you can help me investigate what happened to my mother."

Lilly let out a long groan before saying, "That's a bad idea. Veronica, you know that I think that your whole Nancy Drew act is cute but this isn't a missing dog case. This is death. And I know that you're grieving right now but---"

"Lilly shut up." Logan instructed, "We'll do it."

"Logan---"

"We'll do it but you'll have to do something for me."

"Why am I not surprised." Veronica rolled her eyes, "What is it?"

"You can't be involved."

"Logan you can't be---"

"Serious? I am. Veronica, Lilly is right, you're grieving. We both know that grief makes you do things without thinking. You won't be on your top game."

"And you think that you can handle this?" Lilly asked perplexed, "You're both insane."

"I'm not going to win this am I?" Veronica asked.

"Nope."

"Fine. But I want you to keep me up to date at all times. I want to be doing something other than sitting around and feeling helpless. Do you understand me?"

"I understand."

"Lilly?"

"She understands." Logan said nodding his head in his ex's direction.

"I understand." Lilly said nodding back.

Over at Neptune High Mac walked up to Cassidy in the hall after her first class.

"Hey." She said with a smile, "How are you today?"

"Better now. How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Just okay?"

"I haven't seen Lilly yet and I'm worried about her."

"Why? I mean you two aren't really that close."

"We had a talk last night. A lot of things were said and I'm worried about her."

"I'm sure she's fine."

At that moment Wallace went rushing past them.

"Wallace!" Mac called out.

Wallace didn't stop but he did turn around and told her, "I've got to go. It's important."

"That's weird." Cassidy said rubbing her back.

"You ever get the feeling that something is going on that we don't know about?"

Logan sat in his car waiting for Lilly, who had been inside the sheriff's department for almost a full half hour, while listening intently to the silence until he felt his phone begin to vibrate from inside of his jacket pocket.

"Shouldn't you be trying to get some sleep?" Logan asked as he answered the phone, knowing exactly who was on the other end.

"Can't sleep. To tired." Veronica told him with a yawn, "How's it going?"

"It's going pretty good. How are things over there? Is my mom taking care of you?"

"Your mom is doing a great job. She brought me bagels and muffins and orange juice for breakfast."

"That's my mom. She may suck all the other times but when the world is falling down around someone she steps up to the plate and takes charge."

Logan looked out his front windshield and saw Lilly heading his way.

"Lilly's done."

"Okay, call me when you get anything."

"Will do. I love you."

"Love you."

"Try to sleep, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Logan hit end on his phone as Lilly got into the car.

"Was that our girl?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"How's she doing?"

"Same." Logan told her as he slid the phone back into his pocket and then asked, "So what did you get?"

"Not much." Lilly said as she opened her phone and pulled up a few pictures that she had just taken, "Take a look."

"This is good." Logan began flipping through them and then stopped when he came across a picture of a matchbook, "The River Styx. Place sounds peachy. Let's go."

Logan put the car into reverse and peeled out of the parking spot and an hour later into the bar's parking lot and shut off the engine.

"Yeah, this place looks just peachy." Lilly said wrinkling her nose, "Why would Veronica's mom come here? I mean it's so gross."

"'Cause when you've got a drinking problem you don't really care about the surroundings. Now come on let's go."

Lilly and Logan got out of the car and walked in.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked as they walked up to the bar.

"I'll have a seven and seven and the girl will have…" Logan began and Lilly cut him off

"I'll have a vodka tonic."

"Coming right up."

As the bartender turned around and began making their drinks Lilly coughed loudly and then asked, "So were you working last night?"

"I'm always working."

"That's not what I asked. What I asked was whether or not you were working last night."

"Yeah I was." the bartender told her as he handed them their drinks

"Good. " Logan said trying to be intimidating, "So we've uh we've got a few questions for you."

"Do you now?"

"We sure do Mr.…."

"Boyd. Danny Boyd." Danny said shaking his head, "You know this whole Ms. Marple and the Hardy Boys routine you've got going here was funny at first but now…It's just sad."

"It's about a woman who you let drink and drive." Logan informed him, ignoring the last comment.

"And die." Lilly said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"That's quite an accusation." Danny said crossing his arms.

"It's the truth. Now you'll either tell us what we need to know or I'll give Sheriff Lamb a phone call and let him know that you just served alcohol to two minors." Lilly pulled out her phone and began to wave it in his face before quickly pulling it back, "And I'm guessing that an accusation like that is going to hurt your charming little business."

"What do you need to know?"

Logan placed a picture of Lianne on the bar and began to tell him what happened to her,

"Now this woman has a very strong daughter with powerful friends and, if she finds out that you lied to us, she will taser you so long and so hard that it will be impossible for you to ever create any of your demon spawn. Are we clear?"

"Crystal. So what do you want to know?"

"Was she here last night?"

"Yeah."

"Was she with anyone last night?"

"A man."

It was Lilly's turn to play interrogator now.

"What did he look like?" She asked

"I don't remember."

"Try harder."

"Not going to help baby. I don't remember the men. Now if he'd have looked like you, then I would have remembered."

Lilly moaned slightly and then looked over at Logan and asked, "How much do you have on you?"

"What?"

"How much do you have on you?"

"You want me to grease the witness?"

"Yeah. "

Logan pulled out his wallet with a sigh and began to pull out a wad of money.

"I've got a hundred. Take it or leave it." He told Danny as he threw the money down.

"He was a guy mid-thirties early forties maybe. Brown hair."

"Anything else?"

"He was dressed pretty nice. Certainly better than the regular drunks and winos I see."

Lilly was quiet for a minute and then pulled up the picture of the watch that she had taken on her phone, "Was he wearing this watch?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Lilly stood up and began to head towards the door with Logan following quickly behind her.

"You're going to have to pay me that money back." Logan whispered as they left

"Relax, you'll get it."

Over at Logan's house Veronica sat on the couch watching The South Park movie when Wallace walked in.

"Hey." Veronica said with a slight smile, "How was the test?"

"A breeze. What are you watching?" Wallace walked over to the couch and sat down beside his best friend, sliding his arm around her

"South Park movie."

"Hmm." Wallace whispered and for the next few minutes they sat in silence.

"You know I wish I knew the magic words to say to make everything better. 'Cause I'd be saying them right now. But I don't. So I'm just going to say this: I'm here for whatever you need. If you want to talk I'm here to listen. If you want to listen I'm here to talk. If you just want to sit in silence I'm here for that too. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm not going anywhere." Wallace said not once taking his eyes on the screen.

"I know." Veronica said with a nod of her head "Thank you."

"No problem."

Veronica laid her head down on her best friend's shoulder and began to once again watch the movie.


	11. Chapter 10b

Lying beside you

Here in the dark

Feeling your heart beat with mine

---Open Arms, Journey

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving The River Styx Logan and Lilly went back to her house to plan stage two and grab something to eat. And after much talk they decided that they would have to go to Veronica to figure out where to go next. But first they were going to stop of at school to fill Mac and Cassidy in on everything and then pick out some flowers for Lianne's funeral.

"Logan! It's been a long time. What are you doing here?" Jake asked as he walked into the kitchen where he found Logan finishing a turkey sandwich while skimming through the yellow pages.

"I'm with Lilly. She's upstairs."

"Why aren't the two of you in school?"

"No school." Logan lied without even flinching. "Teacher's workday."

"Huh." Jake said and began looking around the counters, in search of something.

"Loose something?" Logan asked as he wrote an address down on a scrap piece of paper.

"I'm missing my watch. Celeste just got it for me and if she finds out that that it's missing already she'll kill me."

"What does it look like?"

"It doesn't matter I'm sure it's around here somewhere. I'll find it."

"Logan did you find where the place is?" Lilly

"Yeah. I did."

"Then let's go. See you dad."

"Bye honey."

Lilly and Logan began to walk out to their when the little light in Logan's head went on and he turned and looked at Lilly.

"Do you think that you could go talk to Mac and Beaver alone? I got something I want to check on."

"Sure, I guess. You want me to go order the flowers or…"

"I'll do that. Two dozen red and white roses, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm on it."

"Okay when do you want to meet up again?"

"I'll call you when I'm done with this thing."

"Okay." Lilly said suspicious.

They walked to their separate cars, pulled out of the driveway and headed in separate directions.

When Lilly arrived at Neptune High she went strait to Mac, who was talking with Cassidy in the hall outside of Mr. Wu's class.

"Hey Beave. Can I steal your girlfriend for a little bit?" Lilly asked as she locked arms with Mac.

"Sure but the bell is going to ring pretty soon…"

"It'll be okay. Come on Mac."

Lilly began to pull her down the hall to the nearest bathroom.

"What is going on?" Mac asked as they walked in and Lilly began looking in each stall to see if they were alone.

"Lilly what is going on?" Mac asked with a drawn out sigh.

"There was an accident last night." Lilly began as she leaned up against a sink, "Veronica's mom was driving drunk."

"Oh my god." Mac said as she covered her mouth and leaned against the sink next to Lilly, "Is she…"

"She died. First paramedics on the scene said that she died on impact."

"Oh my god. How's Veronica doing?"

"I really don't know. And I don't know what to do to help. And, I know this sounds horrible but, I just keep thinking that could have been me. I mean life is so short. I easily could have been the one to die last night. And then that makes me think about all the other times that could have been my last."

"It really opens your eyes."

"It really does."

The girls continued to stay in their spot, unfazed, as the tardy bell rang and the noise from out in the hall became loud with students rushing to class.

Across town Logan found himself back at the River Styx.

"Look who came crawling back." Danny said with a smug look on his face as Logan walked in, "Where's your girl? I liked her. She had spunk."

"I've got a question for you. And you're going to answer it no matter what. Now, it could be done the easy way, you going along with this without a hassle, or we'll have to do it the hard way."

"And what way would that be?"

Suddenly Weevil walked and took a seat next to Logan

"Now you see," Logan placed a hand on Weevil's shoulder, "he happens to be really good friends with the girl I was talking about earlier. And the girl with spunk, he was her boyfriend. Multiple times. And, oh yeah, there's this rumor about him hating you."

"Answer the boy's question Danny. Or this whole thing will get really messy."

"What do you want?"

Logan placed a photo on the bar and slid it across to Danny.

"Was he the guy?"

A while later Veronica woke up in Logan's bed to find Logan seated on the edge, watching her sleep.

"Hey." Veronica said groggy, "What's up?"

"I found something out that you're not going to like."

"Logan what is it? What did you find out?" Veronica asked, sitting up.

"Your mother was with someone last night."

"Who?"

"Here. " Logan handed Veronica a sealed envelope, "His name is in there. But I have to tell you that this is going to change everything. So think about if you're really ready to know this information before you open that."

Veronica sat still for a moment looking the envelope in her hands over a time or two before telling Logan. "There's nothing about my mother that would shock me anymore."

And with that Veronica tore the envelope open and stared at the name that was in it.

"You want me to drive you?"

"I need to do this on my own. But thank you anyway."

"No problem"

Soon after she left Logan's Veronica found herself on the doorstep of an all too familiar house, ringing the doorbell relentlessly.

"What is it?" Jake Kane asked as he threw the door open and found Veronica standing in front of him, wearing one of Logan's hoodies that seemed to make her look as small and as weak as she felt.

"You were with my mother last night?" Veronica asked trying to hold back tears

"Veronica, I 'm about to have dinner with my family so could this please wait…"

"No, it can't. You were the last person to see my mother alive so you owe me this."

"What?"

"Lilly hasn't told you? My mother died in a car accident early this morning. She was driving home from a bar. Drunk."

"What?" Jake repeated.

"She smashed her car into a traffic light."

"Oh my god. Veronica, I am so sorry…"

"Stop. Just stop. Look, I know that you were with my mother last night. And I'm guessing that it wasn't the first time in recent weeks." Veronica took a deep breath and tried to speak without crying, "Were you having an affair?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Veronica, can we not…"

"How long?"

"A while."

"Did you love her?"

"Yes."

"That's all I needed to know. "

"Are you going to…?"

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe."

Veronica turned around, headed back to her car and drove strait home, as if she was on auto pilot. When she arrived at the apartment she went strait to her room, uttering a quiet "Hey." to her father on her way past, turned on her cd player and took a seat on the floor with Backup. And that's where Logan found her an hours later, with Tori Amos singing about her hatred for Monday's.

"Hey." He said leaning up against the doorframe, "In the mood for a visitor?"

"You? Always." Veronica said sitting up.

"I brought you ice cream but your dad said you're not eating."

"I'm---not feeling well."

"It's okay."

"I shouldn't feel this way."

"It's normal. After my dad told me that mom died I was sick for days. So it's okay. It's normal."

"I know it's just…I shouldn't feel this way."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked running his hand through her hair

"I hadn't talked to my mom in a month and then last night out of the blue she called me up and I couldn't give her five minutes."

"Veronica…"

"I invited myself over for dinner tonight while at the same time mentally coming up with a reason to cancel. I shouldn't feel this way Logan. It's not fair."

"Of course it's fair. Look, I hate my father more than I think it's possible to hate anyone but if he died tragically I'd take it hard too, because as much as I hate to admit it he's a part of me. Just like your mother is a part of you."

Veronica took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as she tried to slow down the tears that were filling her eyes. At the same time Tori Amos continued to sing.

"School's out early and soon we'll be learning the lesson today is how to die. And then the bullhorn cackles, and the captain tackles with the problems and the how's and why's. And he can see no reason, 'cause there are no reasons, what reason do you need to die?"

"Come here." Logan said with a soothing tone in his voice as he pulled Veronica closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Logan?" Veronica whispered as tears began to stream down her face, "Tell me a joke."

Logan chuckled to himself slightly as he began, "So this grasshopper walks into a bar…"


	12. Authors Note

Hello all. I am sorry that it has taken so long to update this I have had a lot of things going on in my life right now that are more important than this story. I have started to write again and hopefully here in the next week or so I'll have the next chapter up. Sorry about the delay.


End file.
